


uwu vriskey

by skskq



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skskq/pseuds/skskq
Summary: Written for my lovely friend Kou, who is surely in love with Vriska.I really do not feel like writing a full work and since this is a joke it likely won't be good ^;; sorry if you expected anything sffsgsgokay yeah LOL this is a massive joke do not take a word of this seriously - it sucks.
Relationships: kou x vriska
Comments: 1





	uwu vriskey

Kou took a deep breath in, and exhaled. Her first day working at McDonald's. Rather surprised that Kai had even allowed her to work here, considering her past experiences (ahem, shooting the place up,) Kou felt relieved that she had finally found a job. As she stepped into the workplace, one thing took her by surprise. It wasn't the terrible conditions of the store, or the Striders on the floor, or not even the rats! What had stunned Kou in her place was right behind the counter. Dressed from head to toe in uniform, stood a beautiful woman. With flowy black hair and smooth grey skin, Kou felt the hair on her arms stand on its end. A truly perfect entity, right before her own eyes. Kou pulled out her phone and opened Pesterchum, desperate to know more.

koutukiMinteu began pestering arachnidsGrip [2:30]  
[KM]: may i ask your name?  
[AG]: Hahaha!! What a gr8 idea! :D Please, you are so smart!  
[AG]: No, not at all. >:)  
[KM]: hey i'm your coworker!! you'll have to tell me eventually :)  
[AG]: Aw man, you got me there. Vriska Serket's the name >:D You best bet I'll have a lot of fun messing with you, "Koutuki"!  
[KM]: nice to meet you, ms serket. you're very pretty :3  
[KM]: haha kidding! no way i'd say that. how stupid would that be. nice to meet ya vriska, pleased to be working with you. -kou  
koutukiMinteu ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [2:32]

arachnidsGrip began trolling koutukiMinteu [2:32]  
[AG]: You can't just go off like that without letting me get the last word. It's not fair !!! >:( Go on, try it again. :D  
arachnidsGrip ceased trolling koutukiMinteu [2:33]

Kou heard a voice calling from the back of the store.  
"Hey Minteu, get off the phone! Your shift starts soon!"  
It was her manager, Kai. Better get going! Kou would rather not experience Kai's threats of the gulag.  
The gulag?  
The door swings open, and enters another figure. It was Kou's friend, Quinn.  
Kou was getting her uniform in the back, leaving Vriska at the counter alone. Quinn makes her way up to the counter, rather scared of Vriska's presence.  
"Hi welcome to mcdonel can i get you anything"  
"fuck u vriska give me dave strider"  
Quinn dies  
Vriska kisses kou  
Kai gets eaten by rats  
Dave dies  
dirk eats a lot of mcdonalds and becomes employee of the month  
the end.


End file.
